


Nosotros

by srtaborderline



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtaborderline/pseuds/srtaborderline
Summary: Algún día seremos capaces de decirnos todo lo que queremosGolpéame fuerte …no pienses en las consecuenciasDéjame en el altar a pesar de todo…no pienses en las consecuenciasÓdiame me lo merezco… no pienses en las consecuenciasNosotros nos chocamos, nos accidentamos, nos herimos y salimos casi muertos, pero lo superamos porque… somos leyendas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> la primera narración es de Naruto a Sakura

_-Naruto-_

Tal vez sea estúpido, tal vez tu pienses eso de mí , está bien no me ofende he pensado la mayor parte del tiempo que es la palabra que me describe a la perfección

todo está bien

las personas suelen mirar y perderse en el exterior ¿acaso importa realmente? Porque nadie llegaba a canalizar en lo más profundo de alguien , estoy triste pero hoy debería estar feliz porque tu estas feliz, porque ustedes están felices,  porque hoy es su día y yo pondré mi mascara que siempre ponía cuando todas las personas me rechazaban continuamente y solo lo haré por ti.

Te veo, le veo a él , veo a la chica de ojos perla que está a mi lado tomándome la mano

 Eres tan hermosa , te vez tan bien en blanco , cierro mis ojos y me pierdo porque quiero llorar tan fuerte ,quiero gritar, recuerdo cuando solo eras una niña que me miraba de mala manera y siempre tenía ganas de golpearme , perdóname por las veces en que te hice enfadar, solo quería llamar tu atención , pero detrás de ese mal humor yo vi a una niña con determinación que era ocultada por la fuerte sombra de su amiga , solo vi miedo en esos ojos esmeralda, ese continuo temor de no poder ser importante en la vida de alguien , más allá de esa cara bonita y ese cuerpo esbelto que solo busca llamar la atención , eras una chica que quería demostrarles a todos que ella también podía , que estaba floreciendo y daba honor a su nombre, lo único que pensé fue que eras brillante ,queriendo hacer que él te reconociera de ser digna de nuestro equipo

No creo que el chico frente a ti te admire tanto como yo , si te lo cuento me golpearas, pero duele tanto que no creo soportarlo , porque te envidio y pienso que yo debería estar en tu lugar, porque si tú fuiste mi amor platónico de la niñez, él lo será para toda mi vida, aunque tú no lo veras a pesar de los años, porque si de algo aprendí fue a ocultarlo muy bien ,él es mi mejor amigo después de todo, y con ello me conformo , él es tan inteligente ¿verdad? Tan inteligente que no puede darse cuenta de la forma en que lo miro

La primera vez que le vi , me sentí aliviado pero a la vez pensé que era tan molesto , a la edad de doce años me di cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo el parecía estar perdido , siempre me preguntaba en que pensaba , tal vez divagaba en un futuro incierto, por eso entrenaba tanto porque no quería ser alcanzado por el pasado , me pregunto si todavía sigue con esos extraños pensamientos , si ya se habrá perdonado todo lo que ha hecho , una vez le oí gritar y romperse en mil pedazos durante una misión , quise consolarlo pero me hice el que no le oí , solía ser un niño un poco engreído ,en el fondo quería ayudarle , pero es un genio así que estará bien , eso fue lo que me dije y de eso me convencí

He visto el cambio en sus ojos, como se suavizaron cuando te vio y como estaba pendiente de ti en la guerra sin que te dieras cuenta , casi tanto como yo, él se preocupa por ti a su manera, y trata de protegerte sin dejar que te des cuenta , tal vez pensó que te enojarías por ello

Hay momentos en los que temo por el ¿sabes? Siempre tan bizarro y caótico, tengo miedo de que se envuelva a sí mismo en un maldito caparazón y nos deje en la completa oscuridad, si eso llega a pasar yo siempre estaré ahí para ti ayudándote a seguir adelante , aun si soy yo el que necesita un empujón más que nadie

¿Recuerdas? cuando él se fue y tú me obligabas a seguir el camino largo solo para pasar por ese barrio desértico con el emblema que ahora llevaras en tu espalda, siempre tenías ese brillo en tus ojos cuando hablabas de él ,me preguntaba ¿Qué hay con el de todos modos? Para mi siguió siendo un simple bastardo

Ahora tú y el finalmente , se dan la oportunidad , se dan cuenta de todo lo que quisieron decirse uno al otro , te casaras , realmente deseo que le hagas feliz que terminen con unos cuantos niños , que vivan en una bonita casa con un gran patio ,iré a visitarlos de vez en cuando solo para verle a él y el pensara que es molesto , pero me soportara, porque el soportaría cualquier cosa por mi

Y luego… luego de esto espero encontrar algo , no te preocupes, no haré nada precipitado como arruinar tu matrimonio, he decidido que nos quedaremos como amigos,  pero no siempre estaré ahí , tal vez cuide de tus niños, cuando el este en largas misiones y tal vez me dejes ser el padrino , pero no estaré allí , cuando encuentre ese algo, yo no estaré allí , porque no quiero ocasionarles problemas, no quiero ser un mal tercio y no quiero captar toda la atención de él , así que me alejare , la idea aun me molesta, porque realmente… yo solo deseo poder ocupar tu lugar

Luego de un tiempo sé que estaré bien, sé que estarás bien , estarán bien , estaremos bien , mientras , estaré aquí, observando, anhelando , viendo, tú y el tal vez ni se acuerden de mí , pues estaré como una sombra en su matrimonio

Hasta que encuentre ese algo y me decida de que es hora de rehacer mi vida…


	2. capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narración de Sakura a Sasuke

_-Sakura-_

Tal vez sea estúpida, tal vez tu pienses eso de mi pero odio la forma altanera en la que me miras, cuando me subestimas hasta el punto de olvidarte de mi existencia , tu simple bastardo me di cuenta cuando teníamos doce y tú me usabas en tus planes ,de alguna extraña manera parecía que no requerían contar conmigo , porque claro tú eras el cerebro, El la fuerza bruta ¿yo que era? La segunda opción con la que podrían contar, ¡¡ la carnada!! , odio cuando me subestimas, quería que me dieras una responsabilidad … una responsabilidad justa , quería  que dejaran de excluirme ¿era porque soy mujer? Tú no eres tan machista…

en la guerra me dije a mi misma que les demostraría de lo que soy capaz , más allá de un par de pechos y una cara bonita , les demostraría que no soy tan débil, que iba a caminar a su lado y obtendría su aprobación .

¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría que el fuera un poco intimidante… ya sabes… como tú, porque realmente no podía soportar cuando la gente le miraba y señalaba sin darse cuenta lo poderoso que él era, lo magnifico que podía volverse si le daban una oportunidad, en ese momento quería golpearles a todos y golpearme a mí misma más que nadie porque yo también fui parte de aquellos que se metieron con él , llamándole ese maldito nombre que el tanto repudiaba y entonces … nada podía detenerme … hasta que él sonreía y todo la furia se ha ido , siempre era así, tan amable, tan gentil … luego llegabas tú nos tirabas a los dos a un lado y a pesar de que el no deseaba tu ayuda estaba feliz de que hayas llegado para poner las cosas bien y protegerme, ese era tu trabajo

¿Cuál es el mío?

maldita sea , ¿porque diablos tenían que jugar a la ruleta rusa con los candidatos? , no podía hallar otra forma de que yo terminara en el equipo de ambos , tengo tantos celos de que ustedes dos se complementen tan bien , siempre quise encajar entre ustedes dos ,aun si me sentía como un maldito número impar en uno par quería alcanzarles con toda mi fuerza pero es tan fácil comprenderlo hasta para un niño de 5 años, yo no soy el numero correcto para ti, yo no me veo tan bien cuando ustedes dos están juntos y brillan tan incandescente… oh dios soy el perro ¿verdad? Él es el collar y tú eres la cadena , que divertido , tan fácil…

Te miraba desde que tenía 5 , siempre te sentabas frente a una laguna y lucias tan abatido y no por un riguroso entrenamiento, pero aun así lucias tan perfecto , quería ser tu presencia de curación , pero el llego antes y sin titubear te saco del barranco … siempre era el , incluso ahora le estás viendo de soslayo , yo también lo hago , más que todo estoy viendo a la chica a su lado quien le esta tomando de la mano ,pienso que ella se parece un tanto a mí porque ambas nos enamoramos de la persona equivocada, pienso que ella es ese algo que él está buscando

Creo realmente que quizá yo debí enamorarme de él y el debió seguir enamorado de mí , más de una vez imagine que hubiera pasado si eso sucedía si yo terminara con él, lo más probable es que tu estés ocupando su lugar este día, pero creo que sería realmente feliz, seriamos realmente felices , él y yo porque realmente nos amábamos, mucha gente tendría envidia de nuestro matrimonio porque él es el tipo de  chico que no me causaría muchos problemas

Poco después tendríamos un niño muy parecido a él en el aspecto físico , pero con unos ojos esmeralda como los míos , el lloraría de felicidad ese día y yo le concedería el honor de ponerle el nombre, tres años después sería una niña de cabello rosa y con una convicción tan parecida a la suya, luego el cumpliría su sueño de ser hokage y yo le apoyaría en todo lo que pueda, podía ver la felicidad de mi padre de que su niña estaba en buenas manos y mi madre presumiría cada vez que pudiera que su hija estaba casada con el hokage, sé que él me apoyaría en todo aun si mis decisiones son estúpidas, el me haría ver mis errores sin dañarme terriblemente

Creo que sería el matrimonio perfecto con el que sueña una niña…  con el que alguna vez soñé yo en mi infancia

Ahora frente a ti pienso que yo debí enamorarme de él y el debió seguir enamorado de mi

No sucederá…

¡¡MALDITA SEA!! 

Puedo verlo a través de tus ojos …por favor , si me tienes algo de estima concédeme un único deseo y ... ¡lárgate! Vete con él, no me importa, sean los mejores amigos perfectos, los compañeros perfectos, los amantes perfectos… ¡vete! ...  Déjame aquí en plena ceremonia , no los necesito, no necesito de nadie

Si esto sucede que sucederá después, serás un jounin de élite o un ANBU como tu hermano , no vamos a vivir felices para siempre porque la felicidad no es lo que estamos encontrando

Quiero cumplir ese sueño infantil , tu , él y yo, los tres juntos , donde éramos los mejores, éramos grandes, éramos leyendas … pero sobre todo… éramos eternamente felices

No quiero llorar , solo sal corriendo … prometo que no me enojare , en realidad yo nunca podría enojarme contigo, nunca podría enojarme con ustedes … ustedes dos estarían deshechos sin el otro … sé que si algo me sucede, tú y él se alimentaran de la fuerza del otro y saldrán adelante, cuanto quisiera ser esa fuerza… me dejaran atrás, siempre lo han hecho

Pero por favor… no me dejen atrás... 


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narración de Sasuke a Naruto

_-Sasuke-_

Tal vez sea estúpido, tal vez tu pienses eso de mí, bueno no es del todo incierto un tipo cegado por la venganza, no es especialmente alguien con quien congenies al momento , se supone que es una parte de la vida y con el tiempo les demuestras a las personas a que piensen de otro modo , la verdad es que no quiero sonar arrogante pero sé que tú me consideras un genio , crees que soy tan indiferente ante todo , realmente ¿en qué estás pensando?

No te diré que eres terrible mintiendo, ¿se supone que yo no me debo dar cuenta?, tu mirada y esos ojos a punto de soltar mil lagrimas deja que se sepa la verdad, llevo mi atención a la chica que está al frente mío , probablemente aun la amas, adelante puedes llevártela, no me importa en lo más mínimo , ella no es mi tipo , no me quiero casar con una chica tan molesta de todos modos

Se supone que debo dejar de pensar cuando estoy en medio de unir mi vida con alguien, no debería pensar en alguien más, yo vi como la mirabas cuando éramos niños como ella te miraba a ti , parecía depositar toda su confianza en ti , pensé que si te casaras con ella algún día , sería una fiesta muy grande , porque eres un tipo bullicioso y sé que una fiesta enorme es de tu estilo , probablemente su padre haya querido mantenerte a distancia como lo hizo conmigo, pero a diferencia tu solo sonreirías y te ganarías su respeto

Mierda

Quisiera haberte conocido mejor ya sabes, el futuro es una locura realmente, pero el pasado es peor , casi te dejo morir en una misión, fue la primera misión en la que casi fallamos , recuerdo que ella lloro , pero a mí no me importo mi prioridad era cumplir lo pedido, no importaba dejarte morir, lo único que pude decir fue que la culpa era mía, no sabía pedir perdón ,losciento la verdad tu no eras importante en ese entonces…

Te quise matar infinidad de veces pero ni siquiera yo sabía el porque ,creo que quería llamar tu atención , no era simplemente mi hermano , me gustaba la idea que estuvieras detrás de mí, tú eras el que quería alcanzarme , por supuesto que no , era yo el que quería apresurarme y estar a la par contigo.

No quería que me dejaran de lado, luego de que desapareciera, tú y ella parecieron chocar ambos se veían bien , y yo simplemente … no podía dejar de pensar que eran una unión perfecta y… realmente me dolió , porque me sentí apartado de tu vida

A pesar de tus constantes obsesiones conmigo, yo me sentía apartado, pero fue algo que yo me lo busque, el roce de tu mano que me brindaste cuando regrese en el mayor caos , trayendo otra tormenta consigo , tu cálida mano y la sonrisa … una completa molestia , parecías leerme a la perfección , era un libro abierto para ti  ,aun si yo no te contaba nada , tu parecías saberlo de derecha a izquierda , eras cuidadoso porque temías que me alejara … era yo el que temía que tú lo hicieras , pareces un pesado pero aun así

ella te quiere y yo… yo … supongo que te amo …

y esa es la cuestión , ella te quiere y yo te amo o algo así ¡qué demonios!  Me estoy matando por dentro porque no sé qué es lo correcto , lo nuestro no tiene pies ni cabeza, quiero dejarla atrás, quiero dejarte atrás  , y volver a ser el mismo renegado que no se arrepentía de sus actos  pero no lo haré … porque me falta el coraje y la fuerza que tú tienes

Me miras y sé que sabes que algo me molesta, ella realmente me ama pero yo no , no la hare feliz, yo no seré feliz, te estoy rompiendo en mil pedazos puedo verlo en tus ojos desolados , siempre pensaste que eras un desastre, las personas a tu alrededor te hacían creer eso , te disculpabas conmigo porque pensabas que me sofocabas y tu mayor excusa es que eras mi mejor amigo , una vez te vi llorar escondido de todos , que bien sabias maquillar tus sentimientos , esa seguridad tuya solo era una armadura ante el cementerio que llevabas dentro , lo que escondías en tu mente grandes intentos de suicidios involuntarios , que deprimente, siempre sonreías de la misma manera, retenías las lágrimas en una sonrisa yo también llegue hacerlo , pero lo mío era mal humor y no sabes que mayor sufrimiento

Solo desaparece esa mirada desconsolada

Voy a aferrarme a ti y a ella , sé que ella estará bien , porque es una mujer fuerte, sé que tu estarás bien , porque eres tú , y supongo que yo estaré bien , he matado a una infinidad de personas y nunca me sentí mal por ello , sin embargo ,aunque no lo creas llore después de la guerra en la que casi te mato , pero saber que estabas con vida me hizo feliz, me sentía tranquilo y pacifico… simplemente… demasiado

Aunque nunca te diré todo esto

Porque el sentimentalismo no es lo mío … aun así …

realmente pienso que debería irme silenciosamente y tal vez lo haga esta noche o mañana , realmente soy un tonto que quiere todo lo que no es para él , te quiero a ti pero no está bien …perdona si la destruí , perdona si te destruí , que desastre deje ¿no es así?

<>

Ódiame pero a pesar de todo…

Lo lamento … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si un fic corto, pero me encanto escribirlo, también esta en una de mis otras cuentas con el mismo nombre de usuario.


End file.
